Ultra-Humanite
*Real name: Unknown *Alias: Dolores Winters *Identity: Secret *Alignment: Bad *Gender: Male *Occupation: Scientist *Family: None known *Affiliations: The Secret Society of Super-Villains; Time Stealers *First appearance: Action Comics #13 (June, 1939) *Universe: Earth-Two, New Earth *Alternate versions: History Pre-Crisis The Ultra-Humanite, like Alexei Luthor, clashed with the Earth-Two Superman on many occasions in the course of his early criminal career. Unfortunately, while his mind's energies continued to develop and expand, even developing low level mind energy techniques such as telepathy, his physical brain interface never advanced. Unable to contain the mental energies, his body began slowly burning out. Unable to halt the degradation, the Ultra-Humanite developed a surgical process that allowed him to transfer his original brain into a new body while he sought out a technique to stabilize his ever increasing mind. It was in the body of actress Dolores Winters that the Ultra-Humanite committed many of his early crimes. The Ultra-Humanite selected Dolores Winters' body as most male police would not suspect a woman, let alone a recognized public figure, to be an active criminal mastermind.1 The Ultra-Humanite continued to use Winters' body as his base until he was forced to seek out the next victim to house his super-powered brain. In Winters' form, he fought the All-Star Squadron while in collusion with his own future self; later, in a new and more monstrous form, he clashed with the Young All-Stars. After a period of time, he began to adjust to the idea of having to kill others in order to continue his existence. However, his human bodies' endurance time became less and less as his mind-energy generation continued to advance, burning out the bodies in ever faster speeds. Tiring of having to change over to new bodies in an almost ever decreasing time,2, the Ultra-Humanite re-developed an albino white gorilla originally from Gorilla City to be able to house his super-brain and abilities reliably and transfers his consciousness into it as his new permanent body. In this body, the Ultra-humanite was able to use his mind powers to ever increasing effects than any of his previous human hosts in a stable form. He reformed the Secret Society of Super Villains and used them to attack the Justice Society of America and the Justice League of America, but they were defeated and banished to an interdimensional limbo. The Humanite escaped with the assistance of his earlier self from 1941, whom he had contacted telepathically, and they launched an attack on the wartuime All-Star Squadron using the Secret Society, which was thwarted in part due to the interference of the time traveling members of Infinity, Inc.. Back in the modern era, the older Humanite (still in his albino gorilla form) attempted to destroy the Justice Society of America again, but was again defeated following Infinity, Inc.'s intervention and apparently lost his mental powers for a time. Post-Crisis Certain aspects of the Humanite's early history were altered by the events of the Crisis on Infinite Earths, notably the removal of the original Superman from the timeline; in this revised history, the Ultra-Humanite apparently first clashed with the All-Star Squadron and later became a recurrng foe of the JSA. Much of his later late, however, appears to have been relatively unchanged. Some time after his initial clash with Infinity, Inc. he came under the mental domination of alien spore creatures but was released by Infinity, Inc. and the New Teen Titans. Later, he clashed with the JSA again following their return to action, after creating for himself a powerful new humanoid body (he kept the white ape as a 'pet', having apparently transferred an ordinary gorilla's brain into it). At some point, the Humanite transcended the need for individual bodies, becoming a disembodied brain and taking remote possession of Johnny Thunder of the JSA. He was again defeated, and shortly afterwards was apparently killed by the Crimson Avenger, who shot his brain to pieces. He is, however, notoriously difficult to kill. ---- Ultra-humanite.gif UltraHumanite1CJE.gif Ultra-humanite 1939 brm.gif UltraHumanite2CJE.gif Ultra-Humanite-Elphl.gif UltraHumanite-Dolores Winters - Elph thumb.gif 72511 ultrahumanite.png Ultra humanite 02 rar.gif UltraHumaniteSB.png Ultra-Humanite-uh.png Ultra-Humanite - Elph thumb.gif UltraHumanitejlSB.png Ultra humanite 01 rar.gif Ultra humanite.gif Ultra Humamite BOF.GIF Ultra-Humanite CA.gif Ultra-Humanite.gif UltraHumanite_BOF.PNG ultrahumanite.gif Ultra-Humanite.png Category:Bad Guys Category:Superman villains Category:Secret Society of Super Villains Category:Injustice Society Category:Characters Category:Time Stealers Category:Injustice Gang Category:Injustice League Category:Belle Reve Inmate Category:Stryker's Island inmates Category:The Light Category:Slabside Penitentiary inmates